The family of antibacterial and antitumor agents, known collectively as the LL-E33288 complex, are described and claimed in a series of related commonly-assigned U.S. patent applications, namely Ser. No. 672,031, filed Nov. 16, 1984 (now abandoned); Ser. No. 787,066, filed Oct. 17, 1985 (now abandoned); and Ser. No. 9,321, filed Jan. 30, 1987.
These applications describe the LL-E33288 complex, the components thereof, namely LL-E33288.alpha..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.1 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.2 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.2 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.3 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.3 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.4 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.1 -I, LL-E33288.beta..sub.2 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.2 -I, LL-E33288.gamma..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.gamma..sub.1 -I, and LL-E33288.delta..sub.1 -I, and methods for their production by aerobic fermentation utilizing a new strain of Micromonospora echinospora ssp calichensis or natural or derived mutants thereof.
The antibacterial agents LL-E33288.epsilon.-I and LL-E33288.epsilon.-Br are described in commonly-assigned, copending Ser. No. 07/161,627, filed Feb. 29, 1988, together with methods for their production by aerobic fermentation of the above named microorganisms.